


Class Trip

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Secret Relationship, also AU where Midge is still alive because her death mattered so little I forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Midge slipped out to meet her boyfriend, leaving Toni alone in a hotel room crammed with two double beds. She fiddled with her phone and considered texting Jughead. It was too risky, but that made it exciting.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Class Trip

Midge slipped out to meet her boyfriend, leaving Toni alone in a hotel room crammed with two double beds. She fiddled with her phone and considered texting Jughead. It was too risky, but that made it exciting.

They’d been keeping their relationship low key. It was just too soon, she’d insisted. That had been a month ago, an eternity in high school time, and Jughead was starting to bristle at their dirty little secret. Cheryl was going to flip when she found out Toni had moved on, no matter how long they waited, and she still didn’t know how to handle it.

Her phone bounced slightly on the mattress when she tossed it aside. She took a few dollar bills from her bag before venturing into the hall to grab a snack from the vending machines. Jughead, of course, was already there. No escape from temptation.

“I just got kicked out,” he explained.

“Who were you stuck with?”

“Moose.”

“Oh. That’s convenient. I was with Midge.”

“That _is_ convenient.” He stepped closer. She looked up and down the hall to make sure they were alone. “So, do I need to go looking for a new room?”

She shook her head.


End file.
